Why Do I Love You?
by Neko-Chan in Wonderland
Summary: [COMPLETE]Naraku is dead and Kagura is after Sesshomaru. But when Rin encounters the Spring of Growth and becomes 18 years old, how will her and Sesshomaru's feelings for eachother change? SeshRin InuKag MirSan
1. Transformation

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha.

**A/N:** My first Inuyasha fic. Rin and Sesshomaru are my second favorite IY couple (next to Sango and Miroku). So I just had to do something about the fact that Rin is like, 8! There's also a lot of Kagura bashing, because she's annoying… XD

XXX

Naraku was dead, and Kagura free. "There is something I must do." She said as she floated about on her feather. "Sesshomaru, with all his grace and power, I must make him mine!"

XXX

"Lord Sesshomaru! Look!" Jaken pointed up to the sky. A giant feather was nearing them, and you could guess who was riding it.

"Kagura. What does that woman want this time?" Sesshomaru said, irritated.

Kagura landed. She and Sesshomaru stood facing each other for a long, silent moment. Finally she spoke quietly and nervously. "Sesshomaru… I… really love you!" She bowed down and said louder. "I wish to be by your side!"

Sesshomaru stared at her for a minute before replying stonily. "I'm sorry I can't return your feelings. Lets go Jaken. Come Rin."

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin smiled and hopped after the silver-haired demon.

Kagura looked up and scowled. _That ungrateful little…_ She walked forward and swept Rin up in her arms.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Came Rin's desperate cry.

Sesshomaru immediately spun around.

Kagura pulled out a razor sharp feather and pointed it towards Rin. "Let me stay by your side or I will kill her." She said dangerously.

Sesshomaru gave her an icy glare. "You fool." Sesshomaru whizzed forward and slipped Rin out of Kagura's grasp before she even realized he had moved.

She turned around to see Sesshomaru with Rin in his arms. "Don't think a lowly demon like you can get to me that easily."

With that, he stalked off, Rin still in his arms, and Jaken following with cries of "Wait for me, Lord Sesshomaru!"

Kagura's fists clenched and a strong amount of jealously and resentment formed for the girl that was being carried off by Sesshomaru.

XXX

Soon, Rin was walking by Sesshomaru again, humming happily to herself.

Something caught her eye. "Lord Sesshomaru, I'm thirsty! May I please take a drink from that spring?" She asked, pointing.

Sesshomaru nodded and stopped walking, gazing out into the distance as his companion disappeared behind the bushes.

Rin gleefully cupped the fresh water into her hands. It was strangely clear and cool. She took a small sip.

"AIIEEE!" Rin's scream echoed around the silent spring.

Sesshomaru drew his sword and rushed forward.

"No, wait Lord Sesshomaru, don't—!"

Too late—Sesshomaru burst through the bushes and saw a naked, 18-year-old Rin, her clothes torn off from the sudden change.

"EEK!" Rin tried desperately to cover herself.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened, and he stared for a moment before quickly turning around and covering his face.

Jaken came rushing through the bushes too, and stopped when he saw the sight Sesshomaru saw just a second before. He stared, mouth wide open.

"MASTER JAKEN, STOP LOOKING!" Rin threw a rock at Jaken, who abruptly turned around, a bump growing from his head.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I need clothes!" Rin squealed.

Quiet.

"Um… Lord Sesshomaru, did you hear her?" Jaken looked up at Sesshomaru, who was standing, his hand still covering his face. He nodded, removed his hand quickly, and rushed off, but not before Jaken noticed the blush that was growing on his face. Jaken watched him go, his mouth agape once again. He shook his head. _I must be imagining things… Lord Sesshomaru, blushing? It can't be!_

Sesshomaru himself couldn't believe the hot feeling that had spread on his cheeks the moment he saw Rin. He quickly shook it off.

XXX

"What do you want from me?" The young maiden looked fearfully at the demon in front of her.

"My demand is simple. All I want is one kimono. Either give it to me or die." Sesshomaru told the teenaged girl, baring his claws.

"H-here!" She handed him the clothing and shrank back.

Sesshomaru took it and left.

"What a strange demon… all he wanted was one kimono… maybe it was for his lover?" The girl wondered aloud, gazing after him.

XXX

"Here." Sesshomaru handed the kimono to Rin, who was hiding behind a tree.

"Master Jaken is a pervert! He kept peeping while you were gone!" Rin said as she put on the kimono, her voice a bit deeper than before.

Jaken earned a glare from Sesshomaru. "Um, I think I know the cause for her sudden transformation!" Jaken said hastily, trying to change the subject. "That spring must have been the Spring of Growth! Good thing she only drank a small amount, or she might've turned into an old woman!"

Sesshomaru nodded. "I've heard of it."

"Well yes, there is also a Spring of Youth." He added. "One sip from there, and she will be back to normal, save a couple of years."

"That would be wonderful… That is if Lord Sesshomaru could find the time to take me there…" Rin appeared from behind the tree in a beautiful pink kimono and looked towards Sesshomaru, who was hiding his face again after a glimpse of this older Rin. Who knew she would grow up to be so beautiful? _What is wrong with me?_ Sesshomaru quickly recovered and cleared his throat, looking at Rin full on with great difficulty. "With Naraku dead, I have time. The problem is the Spring of Youth is hidden and it would be difficult to find it. It would, undoubtedly be a problem if those foolish humans got their hands on it."

"Oh…" Rin looked disappointedly at her feet.

After a moment's hesitation, Sesshomaru caved, sighing. "But… we will search…"

"What? But Lord—!" Jaken was cut off by Rin's joyful cry.

"Oh thank you, Lord Sesshomaru!" She laughed and threw her arms around him.

Sesshomaru stiffened in her grasp, his face turning color again. It quickly cleared before Rin noticed though.

"Oh!" She pulled away. "Um… I'm sorry…" She blushed as well and ran her fingers through her hair. "Well, where shall we look first?"

"Well, I know of this place…" Jaken began.

XXX

The three companions had been walking for long, and soon Rin's suppressed yawn broke through.

Sesshomaru stopped walking and looked at her. "You're tired?"

"Well, yes…" She rubbed her eyes and looked up at him with innocent beauty.

Sesshomaru had grown used to seeing her like this, so the sensation didn't spread on his face like before. He simply nodded and gestured towards a cave. "We can spend the night there. Come."

When they reached the cave, Sesshomaru turned to Jaken. "Stand watch." Jaken nodded and stood at the cave entrance as the other two continued inside.

Sesshomaru sat and Rin sat not far from him and closed her eyes. After a little time she began shivering.

Sesshomaru turned to her. "Are you cold?"

"Maybe a little…" Rin said, hugging her shoulders. "Um… if it's not too forward of me…" she stammered. "Would it be alright if I maybe sat a little closer… It's supposed to be warmer if you sit close to someone…"

This time Sesshomaru was thankful for the darkness, because his face was reddening again. After thinking for a second he decided there was no harm. "Alright." He scooted closer and so did Rin.

Pretty soon her shivering stopped and she smiled and leaned on Sesshomaru, drifting off. "Thank you… for taking such good care of me… Sesshomaru…" She said quietly before falling asleep.

Sesshomaru turned ten shades of red, but the corners of his mouth twitched up slightly. "You're welcome…" He leaned back and closed his eyes, and for the first time in a long time, he had a good night's rest.


	2. The Search Is On

Chapter two! (I already gave disclaimers in the last chapter so I don't feel like saying it again,)

XXX

Sesshomaru awoke that morning to find sunlight streaming into the cave. He blinked and looked around to find a young maiden curled up next to him, hugging his arm. At first he was puzzled, but when he realized who it was, he blushed. He watched Rin sleep peacefully for a few moments. His lips curved into the slightest smile and he carefully pulled his arm from her grasp and pushed back some hair that had fallen into her face.

Suddenly, fear flickered into his eyes, and he drew back, carefully as not to wake Rin. He stood and walked to the cave entrance to find Jaken snoring quietly by the entrance. Jaken woke suddenly and stood.

"Oh! Lord Sesshomaru. Uh… good morning!" He said nervously.

Sesshomaru just looked at him before saying. "I'm going out for a walk. Watch Rin."

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru."

"Oh, and don't do anything perverted." He shot Jaken a dangerous look. "Or you'll regret it."

"Y-yes Lord Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru nodded and began away, a feeling and a thought stinging his chest. _Am I doomed to fall in love with a human, just like my father and my foolish half-brother Inuyasha?_ He sighed. _If that isn't so… Then what is this that I feel in my chest every time I'm near her?_

He began returning to the cave when the image of her sleeping body flooded his mind. _No… I can't be in love with her…_ He shook his head. He had never felt like this about her before, so he was sure that once they found that Spring of Youth and she became a child again, it would all subside—all the more reason to look for it.

He returned to see Rin waving at him from the cave entrance, a wide smile on her face. "Good morning, Sesshomaru!"

"Rin! How disrespectful! You must call him 'Lord' Sesshomaru!" Jaken hissed at her.

"Oh, but 'Lord' is such a scary-sounding title. Sesshomaru has been so kind to me, I don't think it suits him at all."

"Rin, Lord Sesshomaru is _supposed_ to sound scary, you can't just—"

"No. It's fine."

"What?" The two of them looked at Sesshomaru and he repeated. "It's fine. I don't mind if she calls me just Sesshomaru."

"Oh! Does that mean I can call you—" Jaken cut in.

"No." Sesshomaru replied flatly.

XXX

They reached a spring soon enough, and Rin knelt by it and bent over to drink. She closed her eyes and waited to turn back, but when she opened her eyes she was still the same. Both she and Sesshomaru looked towards Jaken.

"Oh… I guess this isn't it…" Jaken looked around nervously.

"Now what?" Rin asked Sesshomaru.

"Yes. Now what indeed." Jaken pondered aloud. "Where can we find a place where nobody with foolish intentions could find that spring…?"

"Mt. Hakurei." Sesshomaru said suddenly. "It must be on Mt. Hakurei."

"Yes, but we can't go there, it would kill us!" Jaken said.

"I know. And we can't send Rin on her own, she would be killed." Sesshomaru thought for a moment. "There is only one other option, which I am not too eager to take."

XXX

"You wanted _us_ to do _you_ a favor?" Inuyasha sputtered, staring disbelievingly at his brother.

"Yes. Believe me it is not what I wish to do, but it is my only choice." Sesshomaru said finally. "Neither Jaken nor I can go to Mt. Hakurei, but it is the only place we can think to look for that spring, making it the only way that Rin can get back to normal."

"We'll do it." Kagome cut in suddenly.

"We will?" Inuyasha turned to her.

"Yes. _We will_." Kagome gave him a death glare.

Inuyasha gulped and turned back to Sesshomaru. "Fine. But not for you, for the girl."

Sesshomaru nodded. "Very well then. I entrust her to you. I will be watching. If she gets even a _scratch_ I will find you and kill you." He said with finality.

"Fine." Kagome took Rin's hand. "Okay, come on Rin. We'll get you back to normal in no time." She smiled.

Rin smiled back, and turned to Sesshomaru. "Bye, Sesshomaru."

"Goodbye Rin."

There was an awkward moment, when the two stood in front of each other in silence. Suddenly, Rin stepped forward and hugged Sesshomaru. "Thank you, Sesshomaru." She said into his chest.

Sesshomaru stiffened for a moment and relaxed and awkwardly put his arm around her. "You're welcome."

They pulled away and Rin bowed. "I will see you soon, then."

"Yes, soon." Sesshomaru was trying to hide the redness in his face from his brother. Rin was slightly pink too.

But Kagome noticed the sparks between them. She smiled to herself and took Rin's hand again. The three headed into Mt. Hakurei.

Sesshomaru watched her go, sighing. _Once she gets back to normal, everything will be as it should._

XXX

That night Sesshomaru stood at the foot of Mt. Hakurei, scanning the area. _I wonder if Rin is alright…_ He shook the thoughts from his head. _What am I worrying about anyway? She's just a human girl._

Sesshomaru knew that Rin wasn't just a human girl to him, but he would never admit it.

Somewhere on the mountain, Kagome and Rin were in the forest, sitting around a fire. Inuyasha was off searching for the spring. The two of them sat in silence, warming their hands.

"So…" Kagome said and started looking around distractedly. Finally her eyes focused on Rin. "I can't take this anymore!"

"Huh?" Rin's head snapped up and she gave Kagome a puzzled expression. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong! It's just that…" Kagome paused. "Well, what's your relationship with Sesshomaru? You seem to care a lot about each other so…"

Rin blushed. "Well, I'm not quite sure myself. Sesshomaru has always taken good care of me. Everyone says he's cruel and scary, but he seems extremely kind to me…" Rin's eyes looked to her feet. "I've always sort of thought of him like a father, I suppose… Except once when I told myself that someday I would marry him." She giggled. "I feel so childish now." Her smile faded. "But recently… It's been different. I'm really not sure how I feel about him. Every time I'm around him, I feel weird, and I keep thinking about him and wanting to be closer to him… I'm so confused!" Tears began to fill her eyes. "I don't know for sure… but I think I'm… in love with him! But… I don't think Sesshomaru would love me, I'm just a human girl, after all. And once I'm a child again, it would be impossible. I don't know what to do!" She began crying, hands covering her face, hunched over with her knees to her chest.

Kagome looked sadly at her and put her hand on her shoulder. _It must be hard… suddenly one day being a child, and the next being an adult. How confusing it must be to just suddenly have feelings for someone… I know that my feelings for Inuyasha grew slowly, not just appear suddenly._

Rin looked up and wiped her tears. "I shouldn't worry about it now. Once I drink some of the water from that Spring of Youth, I'll be a child again, and hopefully things will go back to the way they were before." She smiled at Kagome. "Thank you for helping me, and listening to me. It must seem silly to you, seeing that you and Inuyasha are so in love…"

Now Kagome blushed. "Well, I wouldn't say…"

"I can see you as a wonderful husband and wife!" She giggled.

"Now I wouldn't go that far…"

Suddenly a sound was heard in the forest. The two went quiet and Kagome quickly drew an arrow to her bow.

Voices drifted through the trees.

"Hey look a place we can rest for the night."

"Yeah, it looks good to me."

"Yes, tonight I will finally have you in my bed."

"Don't count on it. We're not married yet, and I intend to keep my chastity."

Kagome and Rin exchanged confused looks. They looked up to find Miroku and Sango bursting through the bushes, Miroku with a handprint on his face, as usual.

"Kagome?" Sango said, looking up.

"Yeah… what are you doing here?" Kagome smiled, surprised.

"Well, there was a shrine we wanted to visit before we…" Sango stopped mid-sentence and turned red, looking down at her feet.

"Before we get married." Miroku finished her sentence and put his arm around her.

"Yeah, that…" Sango was still blushing. She looked up at Rin. "Oh, who's this?"

"A beautiful maiden, in distress, as far as I can see." Miroku stepped forward and took her hand. "Allow me to solve all your problems, if only in return you bear my child, seeing as my fiancé is so unwilling."

Kagome sighed. "3… 2… 1…"

"GRRRR THAT'S ENOUGH OUT OF YOU!" Sango grabbed him by the ear and pulled him back. "I'll bear your child AFTER marriage." Sango immediately covered her mouth with her hands. _Oh shit, what have I said?_

"Really? You will? Thank you dear Sango, but why wait so long? We can do it right now!" Miroku grabbed her into a kiss. For once, Sango didn't resist. But after they broke off, she stared at him before putting a fresh slap across his face.

"HAVE YOU NO SHAME? IN FRONT OF EVERYONE?" She was beet red.

"They're an odd couple, huh?" Kagome asked Rin.

Rin smiled. "I think it's cute."

Rin interrupted the arguing couple. "Where _do_ children come from?"

Miroku and Sango stared at Rin and Kagome cut in quickly "Don't answer that!" She turned to Rin. "There are some things that you will know when you're older." Then she went to answer the other two's puzzled looks. "Do you remember that little girl Sesshomaru always had with him?"

Miroku and Sango thought for a moment before nodding.

"Well, this is that little girl. Apparently, she had a little run-in with the Spring of Growth. Now, since Sesshomaru can't look for the Spring of Youth with Rin on Mt. Hakurei because he is a demon, he has asked us to look for it with her."

"He asked _us_?" Sango raised an eyebrow. "As in you and Inuyasha? I thought he would rather die than ask Inuyasha for a favor."

Kagome thought for a moment. "Well I suppose he didn't really have anyone else to turn to. And believe me, Inuyasha wasn't exactly thrilled to do it."

"I bet."

"Hey, is anyone calling for me?" Inuyasha stepped in from the bushes, a cut bleeding on his arm.

"Inuyasha, what happened?" Kagome rushed to his side and pulled back his sleeve to examine the cut. She took out her first aid kit and began applying alcohol to the wound.

Inuyasha flinched a bit. "Had a little problem with this demon when I wandered outside the barrier a bit."

"You idiot!" Kagome fumed. "Why'd you go outside the barrier, you know there are demons there!" She began wrapping bandages around his arm.

"Shut up! I'm a half a demon, too! The barrier was making me a bit tired, so I left it to get some fresh air!"

"Oh alright!" Kagome lowered her lips to his arm.

"W-What are you doing?"

Kagome kissed his wound. "If you kiss a wound, it'll heal faster." Kagome smiled up at him.

Inuyasha blushed. "T-that's ridiculous…"

Kagome's face turned into a scowl. "Oh, so everything I say is ridiculous?"

"No, it's just that you come up the weirdest things. Next thing you know, you'll say that its good luck if I sleep with—"

"GRRR SIT BOY!"

_Crash._

Inuyasha fell into the dirt. "Ka… go… me…."

Kagome stalked off dusting her fingers off.

"They have a strange relationship, don't they?" Sango asked Rin, sighing.

"Yes… but I think it's wonderful…" Rin smiled. _It would be wonderful if I could be with Sesshomaru… even for a short time…_ Her smile faded. _But that would be impossible… Why… do I love him… so much?_ Tears stung her eyes, but she held them back until everyone was asleep, when she cried herself softly to sleep.


	3. Love and Capture

**A/N:** I think Sesshomaru is a bit OOC in this chapter :sweat drop: Wow, I'm on my third chapter! This is what happens when you don't have the Internet for a week…

XXX

Kagura was floating around on her feather, looking for new ways to get Sesshomaru to be hers. Soon she looked down to find Rin traveling with Inuyasha and the rest.

She wasn't sure who it was at first, but soon realized that it was Rin and smirked. "Looks like someone has had a little incident with the Spring of Growth. I could use this."

XXX

With some help from Miroku and Sango, and the prior knowledge of the mountain, Inuyasha and Kagome had come to a conclusion that there was no Spring of Youth on the mountain.

So, they all headed back to the place where they had last met with Sesshomaru to return Rin.

Sesshomaru was there, waiting, and as promised, Rin was returned without a scratch.

"Thank you for your assistance. For that I am grateful, and therefore I will not fight you today Inuyasha." Sesshomaru gave him a signature glare. "But next time we meet, I will kill you."

"Likewise." Inuyasha nodded.

"Thank you Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha!" Rin bowed.

"Anytime!" Kagome smiled. "Bye now!"

"Bye!"

The groups parted ways, Inuyasha and Kagome heading back to the well, Miroku and Sango returning to Miroku's home to prepare for the wedding, and Rin going with Sesshomaru and Jaken.

XXX

That evening, Jaken disappeared for a while, leaving Sesshomaru and Rin alone. They were sitting in silence, until Rin broke it.

"Is something the matter, Sesshomaru? You seem… troubled…"

There was a pause before Sesshomaru replied. "Why… Why is it that you have me restless… worrying about you…?"

Rin looked up at Sesshomaru, who was looking at her, his face seeming anguished.

"Why do I care so much… what happens to you?" His hand wandered up to stroke her cheek. "Why do I… love you?"

Sesshomaru pulled Rin into a hug. "Why do I love you so much?" Rin's eyes were wide and tears fell from her face. Finally she managed to say. "But… I love you too…"

Sesshomaru pulled back and looked at her. "What?"

"I love you too!" Rin said. "I don't really understand it… maybe it's because I'm older now… but I really do love you!" She wiped her tears and smiled at him.

Sesshomaru blushed, and smiled for what seemed like the first time. He moved forward as if to kiss her but Rin placed her hand on his lips. "Wait. Promise me something. Promise me you won't kill unless it's necessary."

"But Rin… I…" He paused and then sighed. "Rin…" He lifted her chin and placed a long, lingering kiss on her lips. "I promise."

"L-LORD SESSHOMARU! RIN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING! SO VULGAR! WITH A HUMAN!" Jaken was standing open-mouthed and sputtering nonsense.

"Jaken." Sesshomaru's face returned to normal and he turned to the imp blabbering frantically in front of him. "Shut up." He threw a rock at him and knocked him out.

He turned back to Rin and grinned mischievously. "Now, where were we? Oh yes." The two of them kissed like it was the only thing that kept them alive.

_Oh yes. I am doomed. Just like my father. Just like my brother. I suppose it's in my blood. But either way, it's inevitable. I love that human. I love Rin._

XXX

Kagura watched them from above, a fire burning through her eyes. _That BITCH._ Her fists clenched. She would have to do something. Now.

Kagura flew down, and the two looked up. She ripped Rin out of his arms.

"SESSHOMARU!"

"RIN!" Sesshomaru stood and drew his sword. "What do you want, Kagura?"

"I want to make a bargain. I know where this Spring of Youth is. Naraku came upon it once. I will tell you the location, and let the girl drink it and be free, on one condition. You will marry me, give Rin in the care of another, and promise to never see her again."

"You fool, you know I could kill you now if I wanted!" Sesshomaru took a position, about to strike.

"Yes, but if you do that, you may never find that spring." When Sesshomaru lowered his sword, Kagura smiled triumphantly.

"I… will never agree to terms such as this." Sesshomaru said stubbornly. "Never."

"Fine then. But I will keep the girl with me for now." Kagura flew away with Rin before Sesshomaru could say anything.

"Damn it…" Sesshomaru said through clenched teeth. He couldn't find his way out of this. He knew this was going to hurt his pride, but he needed help. Rin needed help.

XXX

"Y-You're asking us for help AGAIN?" Inuyasha scowled. "FEH. No way!"

"I don't like asking you for help any more than you like giving it. But this time… I find myself in a situation I can't kill to solve. I don't know what to do…"

Kagome looked sympathetically at Sesshomaru. "I understand."

"KAGOME! Why do you always take HIS side?" Inuyasha asked Kagome before turning on Sesshomaru. "And what's so special about this girl anyway? Since when do you care what happens to humans?"

Kagome nudged Inuyasha and glared muttering under her breath. "Don't be so insensitive!"

Sesshomaru flinched before looking Inuyasha calmly in the eye and asking. "Why do you care what happens to that girl?" He pointed to Kagome.

Inuyasha blinked. "Well that's because I…" the rest of his words became an incoherent mumble.

Kagome looked expectantly at Inuyasha. "That's because what?"

"Because… Because I love you, okay? There. I said it. Happy?" Inuyasha blushed and looked down.

Kagome smiled. "Yes. Very."

Then both of them realized something and jerked their heads towards Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha was the first to speak. "That can't be! You can't—You're not—"

When Sesshomaru looked down and didn't say anything, both of them gaped disbelievingly at him.

Kagome suddenly grinned triumphantly. "I KNEW IT!" She laughed. "Ever since I saw you two hug at the mountain! And while we were there, Rin admitted to me that she loved you! You love her too! You two got together, didn't you?" Sesshomaru drew back as Kagome came upon him, her eyes sparkling girlishly. "DID YOU KISS YET?"

Sesshomaru blushed deep red, last night's events flooding into his head.

Kagome gasped. "YOU DID!"

Inuyasha's jaw dropped. "I don't believe this! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH THE WORLD?"

"That's enough." Sesshomaru finally spoke. "We need to find a way to get Rin and the location of the Spring of Youth at once." And after a short pause he looked down, a painful look in his eyes. "I… need her…" He said quietly so the other two couldn't hear.

"I know!" Kagome piped up suddenly. "Why don't you promise yourself to her, but when it comes time to put on the engagement ring, you put it on her right hand, instead of her left, so that it doesn't really count!"

"Engagement ring?" Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, I forgot, you don't have the concept of engagement rings here." Kagome put her finger to her chin in thought, until she smiled. "All the better! If she doesn't know that the ring is supposed to be on your left hand, it'll be easier to fool her. Here." Kagome took a ring she was wearing off her finger and handed it to Sesshomaru. "You can use this one."

Sesshomaru took it and looked at it for a moment. "Fine. This had better work." He said finally.

"Inuyasha and I will watch you to make sure it does."

"WE WILL?"

"YES WE WILL."

Gulp. "Okay…"

Sesshomaru nodded. "I am eternally grateful." He stood and bowed to them.

Once again the couple gaped at him.

"S-Sesshomaru is bowing to us…?" Kagome said uncertainly.

"DAMN IT ALL! TOMORROW THE WORLD IS GOING TO END, AT THE RATE THIS IS GOING!" Inuyasha threw up his hands and stalked off.


	4. With You Always

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha.

**A/N:** Um… sorry I haven't updated in a while. The computer that I had this document on went out of commission, so GOMEN! Sorry to make you wait so long! By the way, this is the last chapter (gasp)! And PS, I don't know how to spell the name of Sesshomaru's sword, the Tensaiga (?), so just bear with me.

XXX

"So have you made your decision yet?" Kagura asked the demon standing in front of her.

"Yes." Sesshomaru replied, his face stony. "I… will marry you."

"But Sesshomaru—" Rin looked at him with pleading eyes, but Sesshomaru ignored her.

"Wise decision." Kagura smirked.

Sesshomaru took the ring out from the folds of his clothing. "And to prove you, I will give you a ring." When Kagura gave him a funny look, Sesshomaru added. "It's… a western custom."

He lifted Kagura's right hand and slipped the ring onto her finger. He dropped her hand. She admired it for a moment, before dropping Rin from the feather that was floating about her and Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru looked at Kagura, his eyes glazed with victory. He grabbed Rin's hand and led her away. "Come, Rin."

"Hold it! You said you'd wed me!" Kagura blocked them from leaving.

Sesshomaru gave her an icy look. "I lied."

Kagura held up her hand. "But this ring!"

Sesshomaru's expression didn't change. "The custom of the ring is to put it on the left hand. I put it on your right hand. It means nothing."

Kagura roared in anger and called up her wind. "IF YOU WONT' BE WITH ME, I WILL ENSURE YOU WILL NEVER BE HAPPY!"

"Fool, you know you can't kill me."

"Who said I was going to kill YOU?" Kagura directed her wind towards Rin.

And ear-splitting scream echoed through the forest and Kagome gasped from her hiding spot behind the bushes with Inuyasha. She was about to run out to see her when Inuyasha held her back. "Don't interfere. This is his battle." He said firmly.

"But…" Kagome protested, but one look into Inuyasha's eyes and she knew that he wasn't going to let her go.

"Rin!" Sesshomaru looked to his side as Rin's mangled body fell to the ground, blood spraying every which way. There she lay, unmoving.

Sesshomaru looked up at Kagura, his yes filled with tears of hate. "YOU…" The calm eyes turned red and his demonic aura pulsated around him. "YOU. WILL. PAY!" Kagome watched as Sesshomaru transformed, claws growing, and his nose turning into a snout until a giant silver dog stood before them—his true form.

An earth-shattering roar surrounded them as Sesshomaru looked at Kagura with loathing flowing through his veins.

Kagura flinched before raising her fans and calling fourth her wind, spiraling around them in great whirlwinds.

"FOOL." With one strike of his claws, Sesshomaru turned them to dust. "YOU THINK YOU CAN FACE ME?" Sesshomaru began walking towards her, one giant step at a time.

Kagura's eyes widened as she stumbled back, helplessly throwing wind at him, which he eliminated with each step. Finally Sesshomaru reached her and pushed a claw against her throat, shoving her backwards against a tree. Kagura squeezed her eyes shut, waiting for the end. Instead, Sesshomaru shrank back to normal size, human form.

"What… are you waiting for?" Kagura choked. "Just kill me!"

Sesshomaru looked at her, revealing the tears that had never before been seen on his face. "You killed the only woman I ever have or ever will love. For that I SHOULD KILL YOU! But…" He his eyes became filled with emotion he had never felt before. "I promised… I made a promise… which I intend to keep."

Sesshomaru dropped Kagura. "GO! NEVER BOTHER ME AGAIN! OR I REALL WILL KILL YOU!"

Kagura looked up at Sesshomaru one last time before hopping onto her feather and flying away.

Sesshomaru ran to Rin, and dropped down to his knees beside her. He ran his clawed hand along her soft cheek and cried out. "WHY? IS THIS TO REPAY ME FOR MY SINS?" He let his nail put a long scratch along her cheek, watching the red blood spill down her otherwise unflawed cheek.

Kagome and Inuyasha emerged reproachfully from the bushes, knowing Sesshomaru was ready to lash out at anyone. Kagome was hugging Inuyasha's hand and crying, and she looked tearfully towards Rin. She looked at the hand that lay twitching by her side… wait, twitching?

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome called out suddenly.

Sesshomaru looked up murderously.

"Rin! Look at her hand! It's moving! She's still alive!" Kagome pointed.

Sesshomaru looked with wide eyes, and sure enough, although faint, breath was still being released from the girl's lungs.

"Well, what are you waiting for, moron?" This time it was Inuyasha who spoke. "Use the Tensaiga!"

When realization dawned on him, Sesshomaru stood and drew the very sword Inuyasha had spoken of. His tears dried and he lifted the sword and let a great slash of the sword envelope his lover. With a blue healing light making all her wounds disappear, Rin sat as the glow cleared.

"S… Sesshomaru…?" She blinked up at him, her eyes clear.

"Rin…" Sesshomaru knelt down and pulled her into an embrace, her scent filling his sensitive nose. _Her scent is like that of cherry blossoms…_ He smiled. "I'm… so glad you're okay…"

Inuyasha and Kagome blushed and decided to slip away. This was getting a bit too emotional, and Kagome aside; Inuyasha was definitely not ready to see his brother in such a state.

Sesshomaru lifted Rin bridal-style. "After something like that, it's best you don't walk." His face suddenly fell. "We'll… have to find you the Spring of Youth, won't we…?" He sighed, not wanting to release this new Rin.

Rin thought a moment, and her face also fell. "I… I… I don't… want to go back to being a child…"

Sesshomaru looked at her sharply, surprised by her sudden confession.

"It's true… I…" Her eyes filled up with tears. " I don't want it because… then… as a child… I won't be able to be with you anymore! I don't know if I'd ever be the same!" She clenched her hands into fists.

Sesshomaru set her down on her feet and lifted her face to look into his, wiping the tears off. He answered with a smile. "Then, you don't have to."

Rin looked up at him, her eyes wide.

"I love you… and I want to never let you go…"

Rin's face turned into a bright smiled and she threw her arms around him. "Oh, Sesshomaru, it makes me so happy to hear you say that so honestly! I never thought you could! But… me too… I want to be with you always!"

Sesshomaru smiled and linked hands with her. "Then, so shall it be."

Rin giggled and leaned into him. "So, where are we going next?"

"I'm up for a battle with Inuyasha. He's done me too many favors for my liking."

"Sesshomaru!"

"What? I wasn't serious about the second part."

"Wow, I didn't know you could joke."

"Neither did I."

The couple happily walked into the forest, the sun rising in the distance, without a care of what tomorrow may bring, as long as they were together… always…

_Motto ima ijou ni hadaka ni natte (Please teach me how to live)_

_Ikite yuku jutsu oshiete yo (A little more vulnerably than I do now)_

_Honno sukoshi dake watashi o yogoshite (Won't you taint me just a little?)_

_Sou yatte hitori kizutsuitari (That way, even if I get hurt)_

_Mawari o nakushita to shite mo (And lose everything around me)_

_Shinjitsu no uta wa kono mune ni nagare (This song of truth will flow through my heart)_

XXX

Aw, how sweet! Well, I hope you enjoyed this fan fiction. And I totally imagined the last part from when Inuyasha and Kagome were leaving them "alone" to have Shinjitsu no Uta in the background. Well, I hope you enjoyed it, and make sure, even if you've never reviewed before, THAT YOU LEAVE A REVIEW! (Glare, glare) (Glare changes into sweet smile). I might do more IY fictions, so see you around!


End file.
